


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by hinotoriii



Series: Oscar Trevelyan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with a disagreement between Dorian and Mother Giselle, one which was perhaps weeks in the works. When Oscar intervenes however, he doesn't expect the conversation afterwards to take the turn that it does.  </p><p>Not that it's not a turn in the conversation he doesn't like. Quite the opposite in fact; although sometimes, things can be better said through actions than through the words themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> This weekend marks one year since I began writing for the Oscar Trevelyan series. 
> 
> I never expected it to grow as much as it has, nor did I expect to love these two quite as much as I do now. But that's how those pairings sneak up on you, isn't it? To celebrate one year of Oscar, this is my gift. Something which had been on the back burner for a while, which I've finally got around to writing. Yay!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this, and thank you to all my readers over the past year ♥ As always, you're more than welcome to contact me via my [tumblr](http://mythalsfavour.tumblr.com/) if the comment system here makes you a little shy.

The shouting starts suddenly, although in hindsight Oscar really should have seen it coming.  
  
He's speaking with Grand Enchanter Fiona at the time, a selection of plans scattered out upon the small table between them both as they discuss the reconstruction on Skyhold's tower. Oscar intends to turn it into a safe and useful environment for their mages to learn, craft and study, one where they'll be free to come and go as they please. Fiona herself seems pleasantly surprised by the proposal, her enthusiasm and input showing how well she has taken to the idea. But just as Oscar moves on to the third floor plans, they are disturbed by the argument which had since been growing nearby.  
  
"If I wanted to play the fool I could be rather more convincing, I assure you.”

“Your glib tongue does you no credit, young man.”

“You’d be surprised at the credit my tongue gets me, Your Reverence.”  
  
Oscar internalises a groan, rising from his seat as the disagreement takes a turn for the worst. Fiona looks at him curiously, and in return Oscar shakes his head regretfully.  
  
"I should sort this out before things get too far out of hand between the two of them. Please excuse me, Grand Enchanter. We can return to this discussion later."  
  
He doesn't wait long enough to catch Fiona's response. Instead he hurries himself to where Dorian and the Revered Mother continue to battle things out using their words, clearing his throat loudly once he's standing behind her.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Both Dorian and Mother Giselle seem startled by his interruption, and Oscar considers they have good reason to be so. His tone had not been soft, and he crosses his arms as he looks between them. Dorian appears defensive from where he stands beside his work table, various books and pieces of parchment littered upon it. He must have been busy working before the Revered Mother decided to stop by, and with how she hurries to speak Oscar half expects that this little feud between them had been waiting to unravel for quite some time now.  
  
"Your Worship," She begins to say, and Oscar raises an eyebrow silently to show he is both listening and awaiting her explanation. "I speak purely out of concern. If I have managed to disturb you in any way --"  
  
"I believe the both of you have managed to disturb everyone within this library, rather than just myself," Oscar interrupts. Luckily the library had been rather scarce of people that afternoon, and most of the few who had been present now seem to have left, probably wanting nothing to do with what was beginning to transpire. "Is there a reason why you're both attempting to shout the entire keep down?"  
  
"Forgive us, Inquisitor, that truly was not the intention. But you see the Revered Mother here _does_ indeed appear to be speaking out of what she believes is her own concern. The concern for my undue influence over you, that is."  
  
There's an edge of harshness coating Dorian's words, almost like venom spread along the cool length of a sharp blade. Oscar doesn't fail to pick up on it, and neither does he miss the way Dorian's expression hardens as he watches Mother Giselle. A familiar sign of his defences rising around him, a way to shield whatever true emotions lurk within. If the conversation is turning in the way he half expects it to be, Oscar thinks he knows what Dorian is likely feeling already.  
  
"It _is_ just concern, your Worship. You must know how your acquaintance with this man looks to the good people outside of the Inquisition. What it is they see."  
  
Dorian scoffs, shaking his head.  
  
"Why not simply spell it out, my dear. Neither one of us enjoy the riddles."  
  
"Inquisitor this man is of Tevinter," Mother Giselle says, long before Oscar can even figure out how he wants to respond to Dorian's interruption. He finds himself frowning though, quickly returning his attention back towards the Revered Mother with a trained glare. "His presence at your side alone --"  
  
"What's wrong with him being from Tevinter. Specifically?" Oscar asks, not wasting a moment to question Giselle.  
  
He dares her to refer to the popular stereotypes, to mention one of the many things which the South looks towards those in Tevinter with open disgust. Dares her to use the ever same excuses of blood magic users, of oppressors of people, of only being one of the number of power hungry Magisters. Anything that typically paints Tevinter as terrible. Everything which Oscar knows with sincerity Dorian is very much not.

Something from his thoughts must spark and translate across his face though, as Mother Giselle’s eyes widen ever so slightly. It’s a quick and hardly noticeable reaction, something which could have been missed if one weren’t paying close attention, yet Oscar manages to pick up on it.

“I am fully aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same --”

“How very kind of you to notice,” interrupts Dorian once more, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yet still you choose to bow to the opinion of the masses.”

“The opinions which the masses hold onto are based upon centuries of evidence. They are built upon the grounds of numerous experiences, historical mistakes and moments of betrayal. What is it you would have me tell those who are as wary as I?”

“The truth, perhaps?”

Mother Giselle’s brow tightens, and Oscar can tell that the disagreement is beginning to irritate her greatly.

“The truth is I do not know you. I do not know your intentions, what your true purpose as to being here is, nor why you have chosen to stay with the Inquisition. Very few do. Thus, the rumours will continue to spread.”

“Rumours?” Oscar asks, looking between both the Revered Mother and Dorian. He raises an eyebrow, settling his gaze on Mother Giselle finally as he watches her in a dangerously challenging way. “I’d be very much interested in hearing what these rumours are about, since this is the first I’m hearing about such a thing being such a large problem. Please, explain further, Your Reverence.”

Mother Giselle looks towards the ground quickly, her posture sinking ever so slightly. She appears shamed, and the short yet awkward silence between the three of them as they wait for her response proves to Oscar that it is likely shame which came with cause.

“I … could not repeat them, Your Worship.”

“Repeat them?” Says Oscar, feigning surprise. “So you’ve shared them before?”

The Revered Mother says nothing, only lifting her head up to hold the Inquisitor’s gaze once more. Oscar can’t help but to feel a little disappointed. He had not expected her to be someone of which to gossip, especially not given her position within the Chantry. And especially not after seeing what they all go through each and every day. It felt not only rude of her to act in such a way -- and towards Dorian as well, who has only ever offered his assistance and guidance since the day Oscar had first met him -- but somewhat offensive in its nature. It was not something Oscar was going to easily let go unnoticed.

“Revered Mother,” Oscar continues, straightening his back and schooling his expression into what he had now adopted as his ‘Inquisitorial mask’. “Might I remind you that I do not agree with anyones decisions to encourage rumours regarding anyone within this Order we are trying to build. Especially not someone who is part of the Inquisition's Inner Circle, of which each of the members within it are those whom I would trust with own life. It is both offensive, as well as counterproductive to what it is we are all trying to achieve. If ever there is truly something which you feel must be brought to light regarding anyone at all, you bring it to the attention of either myself or my advisors personally. Do you understand?”

“I … yes. I understand, Your Worship.” She gives a small bow of her head. “I meant no disrespect. I only wished to ask after this man’s intentions. If, however, you feel he is without any ulterior motive, then I humbly beg for the forgiveness of you both.”

The Revered Mother hesitates, just for a second as she looks between the two men one last time, before turning to leave. Both Oscar and Dorian watch as she disappears through the door to where Madame De Fer has decided to spend most of her spare time since their arrival in Skyhold, and once the door shuts behind her Oscar senses how Dorian lets out a somewhat relieved sigh from beside him.

"Well, that was certainly something."

Oscar's brow furrows as he turns to face Dorian fully, concern sinking itself deep within his features.

"She didn't get to you, did she?" He asks, causing Dorian to glance at him. Dorian shakes his head, and Oscar does not miss how, close to the edge of his vision, he notices Dorian's hands clench tighter into where they are crossed into his arms. It's hardly noticeable, just a small, barely there shift in demeanour.

"No, she didn't. It takes a lot more to get to me than thinly veiled accusations. Still," Dorian pauses, his attention shifting onto Oscar completely. "Mother Giselle was right about one thing. She _does_ believe that she acts purely out of concern. Her actions may not be ideal, but the good intentions behind them are there at the very least."

Oscar's frown deepens, but not towards Dorian. More it is just an outcome of his remaining frustration, his remaining irritation towards what the Revered Mother had implied.

"Nonetheless, she should think more on how her actions can be incorrectly interpreted," He replies, recalling to mind how it had been Mother Giselle herself who had informed him of the request from Dorian's father, and how she had suggested hiding such a thing from Dorian himself. Oscar knows now without a shadow of doubt that tricking Dorian into the meeting would have been the worst way to have him face his father, and that it also could have damaged the trust which had built between them both over the past few months."I greatly appreciate her work and the aid she provides to refugees out there that require our helping hand, but I won't allow her to continue behaving so discriminatory towards others. You'll tell me if she continues to bother you or attempts to pull anything again, won't you?"

"What could she attempt to do?" Asks Dorian, an edge of humour laced into the words. Upon seeing Oscar's expression however, he grows serious once more. "She can believe what she wants of me, it makes little difference. _Your_ opinion however, now that's the one I truly care about. Which ... does lead me to wonder."

Oscar raises a curious eyebrow, silently inviting Dorian to continue. Dorian seems to hesitate for a second, looking at the ground below them before returning his gaze up towards Oscar again.

"There are rumours, you know. About you and I. That's no lie. I ... would like to know; is my influence over you undue?"

“No,” Oscar answers, with not even a moment's hesitation. His curiosity morphs into surprise, asking himself if Dorian really believed that it even could be. They were friends, _good_ friends. Surely Dorian knew that Oscar enjoyed having him around by now, didn’t he? “No, it’s not undue at all.”

“Oh? So would you suggest it’s overdue then, instead?”

Oscar doesn’t respond, instead holding Dorian’s gaze. A playfulness begins to flicker within his eyes, and before long Oscar watches how Dorian’s mustache begins to flick slightly as his lips start to form an amused grin.

“I tease you too much, I know.”

“Oh, it’s likely I deserve it,” Says Oscar, smiling himself as Dorian lets out a brief chuckle to himself from the response.

He watches how Dorian turns, uncrossing his arms and resting them upon the railing of the rotunda. Dorian looks down towards the open room below them, and even though he’s no longer facing towards him Oscar notices how his smile slowly starts to turn soft, thoughtful even. He takes a few short steps forward, wanting to remain close by Dorian’s side. There’s a moment where Dorian’s smile suddenly freezes for a second, before growing a little … sad. At least that’s the only way Oscar finds he can describe it, and as Dorian tilts his head to face him again Oscar is startled by the way something within his chest clenches tightly at the sight he's met with. He’s known for a while that he never wants to see Dorian melancholy in the way he appears now, and for a brief moment he can’t help but wonder what it is that could have caused such a look to find a home for itself within Dorian’s expression. Yet as Oscar’s mind reflects over the disagreement which had just taken place, he thinks he figures out what, exactly, may have brought it on.

“These rumours that Mother Giselle mentioned,” He begins to say. Almost instantly Oscar knows he’s hit the root of the problem, as Dorian -- rather discreetly -- grows still beside him. “Tell me about them.”

Dorian pushes himself up with his palm pressed against the railing, shaking his head to himself once more before breathing out a sigh. With great effort he turns his gaze back towards Oscar, looking over him for a moment before finding his voice.

“I don’t know if you’re already aware of them. Honestly I’d be rather surprised if you weren’t, but then again …” He pauses, and Oscar waits patiently, sensing that the words are troubling for Dorian to find. “In some social circles, the assumption is that you and I are … well. We’re involved. Intimately.”

Oscar isn’t as surprised as he thought he might be. He had expected such, what with how people have grown to love to gossip about him ever since he’d been thrown centre stage for all the entire world to see. He is however a little surprised by how this rumour, out of all of them, has sparked such controversy. Controversy with Mother Giselle, with Dorian’s slight hesitant behaviour before him now, even with certain circles of Nobles. Why, it’s not the worst rumour he’s heard, at least not to his own ears.

“Is that what’s been going around?” Asks Oscar, leaning forward so that his own weight is supported upon the railing of the rotunda. He continues to watch Dorian though, picking up on the hesitation which remains reflected within his eyes as he waits for Oscar’s answer. Oscar smiles lightly, softly; hoping to relax Dorian with the sight of it.

“You know, there are plenty of rumours out there about me right now. And probably just as many about everyone I keep close to me too. Many of them suggesting that I’m sleeping with … well. All of the Inquisition, really.” Oscar huffs out a laugh, turning to look down towards his hands briefly. He remembers speaking with Josephine about this very topic, how he’d simply been amused by the vast number of conclusions those in positions of power were jumping to about it, whilst Josephine had been busy worry over what such talk might paint the Inquisition as for outsiders. “Maker, there’s even rumours that I’m sleeping with _both_ Sera and Bull floating around. Bull laughed when Krem told him that obviously, not caring about such talk in any way. Sera on the other hand ... well I'm sure you can guess how annoyed she was by them. Quite right for her to be so too, considering how clear she makes it when she tells someone to simply go away." Oscar smiles, bumping his shoulder against Dorian's lightly. "Rumours about you and I aren’t the worst assumptions people can make, are they?”

“I don’t know, are they?” Dorian replies, watching Oscar. Oscar responds by tilting his head to one side, providing Dorian with a somewhat amused look.

“Do you always decide to answer a question with a question, or am I just honoured to receive that pleasure from you?”

“Why?” Dorian asks, the corners of his lips beginning to quirk upwards slightly again. “Would you perhaps prefer me to answer in some other kind of fashion?”

Lifting his arms up away from the railing, Oscar shakes his head and laughs as he starts to move. He turns away, walking towards the books lying upon Dorian’s table and picking one up to inspect the cover of it.

“If you’re capable.”

Oscar doesn’t expect what Dorian's response will be, nor does he realise the way Dorian stares at him for a brief moment. But what he does become aware of is the sound of Dorian’s footsteps as he walks towards him, the grip on his shoulder as Dorian turns his body to face him. He drops the book he had been looking at down back onto the table, searching for words as he briefly catches sight of the look of determination set within Dorian’s face. He doesn’t even have the time to say anything however, not with how suddenly, Oscar feels the way Dorian’s lips are pressing hard against his own.

Beneath his hold Oscar freezes, his eyes wide with surprise. He had thought about moments like this, of finally knowing what Dorian’s lips would feel like against his own. What he would taste like. Oscar had never expected it to actually happen though. At least not in such a spur of the moment way. He can hardly think, his breath caught within the back of his throat and his body still, as if any small movement would shatter the illusion of what he is currently trapped in. That is, if the illusion carries any shred of reality with it. Dorian’s hold on him _feels_ real, what with the way his fingers cling to him, but then again weren’t desire demons convincing enough to make such fantasies feel as if they were a reality too?

It’s not a desire demon before him, though. And he’s definitely not in the fade. It’s not until Dorian -- having realised that Oscar wasn’t responding in kind to the kiss -- pulls away quickly, not until Oscar has remembered how to breath and how to function properly, that he realises it's all very much real. _Dorian_ had just kissed _him_ . _Him_ . And now he’s … fidgeting? Casting his attention anywhere, at _anything_ but at Oscar, and -- oh. Oh Maker, no. Oscar understands that it's because he's embarrassed.

“ -- Sorry. I -- I shouldn’t have done that. It was unbecoming of me, and --”

Oscar, not really listening to what Dorian is saying, rolls his eyes.

 _“Sweet Maker,”_ He says, before reaching forward and pulling Dorian towards him once more. Dorian stops in the middle of whatever it is he’s saying, giving Oscar a bewildered look which Oscar responds to with a slow growing grin.

“The only thing unbecoming about you kissing me, is that it’s taken you all this time to do so.”

Oscar leans forward, pressing his lips against Dorian’s softly, hesitantly. He allows Dorian the opportunity to pull away and leave if he wants to, if he feels this isn’t what he wants, but once he’s gotten over the initial shock of things Oscar can feel how Dorian's lips begin to respond.

He's been kissed before, many times. Oscar isn't exactly a stranger to the touch of another; the feel of either a man or a woman's lips against his own. His years within the Circle didn't cut that part out of his life at the very least. Yet even so, it's been a long time since kissing has ever had him feeling the way he is now. Oscar's heart is beating rapidly, so much so he almost wonders how Dorian himself doesn't hear it with how the beat feels as if it's drumming even within Oscar's own ears. He senses a care hidden within the kiss, one which others hadn't held when they'd kissed him in the past. It's like a hidden tenderness, almost as if Dorian is still unsure, still afraid of crossing some invisible boundary between them despite his own desires. If the way his hand goes to cradle the back of his head as he manages to pull Oscar in closer towards his body is anything to go by then Oscar thinks he can understand how this is something Dorian has been wanting for some time now -- that perhaps even he's been _someone_ Dorian's wanted, maybe just as much as Oscar has been fighting his own growing want for something more between the two of them then just friendship.

Oscar almost gasps at the feel of Dorian's fingers threading through the small hairs at the base of his head, causing the kiss they share to deepen. His hand clenches tighter into the material of Dorian's clothes as he feels a foreign tongue brush briefly against the roof of his mouth, causing a welcome chill to creep down his spine. Dorian tastes likes a mixture of spices Oscar isn’t familiar with but of which he’s certain already he likes. Being so close to him feels warm; exciting and new yet also managing to be familiar and comfortable somehow, alike to a home he's never really known. Oscar wonders briefly what thoughts wander through Dorian's mind, although it quickly escapes him as he begins to realise Dorian has begun to break away.

Dorian takes a single step back, leaving Oscar with his eyes closed for a second as he tries to hold onto the moment a little longer. His lips still tingle, his body prickling like an odd sensation of static. Slowly his eyes open, and Oscar is instantly met with the sight of Dorian watching him with an awe filled smile.

"You realise," Oscar begins, ignoring how his voice sounds a little different now. "That this makes the rumours you were worried about somewhat true."

Dorian's smile becomes a grin, and he steps forward again. His hand wraps around Oscar's wrist, the touch like a welcome burn which Oscar can't help but stare towards, especially not now with how he’s alert to every slight movement Dorian makes.

"Evidently," He says, lowering his head slightly to speak more intimately. Oscar's heartbeat quickens as their eyes meet, heat and a hint of a promise all rolled into what Oscar realises are Dorian’s incredibly grey eyes.

"We might have to see the full truth they hold sometime later. In private."

 _You cruel, cruel man_ Oscar thinks, watching how Dorian's expression becomes more sultry and mysterious. In the space of only a few moments the world has quickly dissolved for Oscar into nothing but this beautiful and magnificent man of which he's always admired. As Dorian begins to walk away Oscar doesn't know how -- or even if --  he's ever going to return to a time where Dorian wouldn’t be an all consuming presence to him. Before it had only been a thought, a ' _what if'_ to the ever lingering questions of whether or not they could like one another in any kind of sexual or romantic way. But now that he's allowed to truly think in that way, now that Oscar knows his feelings are welcome and that Dorian reciprocates by feeling some kind of desire for him in return?

Well, Oscar thinks that he better begin to consider what it means to truly be completely and utterly screwed for someone.


End file.
